


What A Little Angel

by NocturnalCharmer



Series: Little SPN [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Little!Gabriel, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, and Cas, kinda ooc but idgaf, mention of Dean, side ship of Destiel if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCharmer/pseuds/NocturnalCharmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Gabriel just wants to be little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerhurleys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/gifts).



> Written for Patri since he was feeling down~

Sam heard the flutter of wings and looked up from his laptop with hopeful eyes, only to pull a bitch face when he saw who it was, "Hey Ca—oh it's you."

"Charming as ever." Came Gabriel's muffled response.

"Gabriel...what is that?" Sam asked haltingly as he noticed a piece of yellow plastic covering the shorter man's mouth.

"Paci." The archangel mummbled around the rubber in his mouth.

"A pacifier?" Sam deadpanned sarcasticly, "What are you, a toddler?"

Gabriel gave a theatrical sigh as he removed the pacifier and licked his lips.

"You humans abandon the idea of comfort objects and behaviors too quickly, in my opinion." He scoffed, "Anyway, as an angel I don't feel bound to your standards. In other words—" He paused for dramatic effect, "I do what I want."

Sam just tilted his head questioningly, "Okay, all that stuff aside; Why are you here?"

"I can't just want to visit my favourite hunter?" Gabriel quirked a flirty eyebrow before popping the yellow rubber back in his mouth, working on it contentedly.

"We're sort of on a case right now." Sam intoned, setting his laptop on the bedside table, "I'm not really up for entertaining you."

"No entertainment needed, kiddo." Gabriel slipped the pacifier out again and just let it rest on his bottom lip. He shifted, suddenly fidgety, "Just...can I hang out here? On the bed with you?"

Sam stared at him for a moment, mouth open in disbelief, "You want to cuddle?"

Almost instantly Gabriel's face fell and he covered the hurt expression by glaring at the far wall of the motel room. He shook his head, swallowing roughly, "I...fuck, it was a stupid idea. Look I'm sorry. Let's just pretend this never happened."

"Woah, woah. Just wait a sec, okay?" Sam almost bolted off the bed in his haste, hands out in a cautionary gesture, "I never said, no. I was just surprised is all."

Amber eyes hesitantly slid back over to the hunter, his gaze holding a soft sort of vulnurability that seemed almost out of place for the cocky archangel. Sam found himself giving a reassuring smile in return.

However, muffled voices from the room nextdoor reminded him of where they were. Dean could walk in and utterly shatter the moment.

"Gabe, can you take us some where less—?" Sam trailed off with a gesture to the motel room, "If we're gonna do this, I really don't want Dean barging in."

Gabriel made an acknowledging expression and nodded silently, snapping the fingers of the hand not holding the pacifier. 

The room shifted instantly to a simple room decorated in yellow and green pastels. The floor was littered with legos, barbies, hot wheels, and a tea set. Various crayons and half coloured pictures were scattered on the desk by the only window.

"I come here to relax." Gabriel explained in a soft voice, "My own personal playhouse."

Sam glanced around the room from where he sat on the bed. A bed with Avengers sheets. He smiled, realizing that he was probably the first human to ever be in this room, "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Gabriel visibly relaxed. He seemed comfortable enough to stick the pacifier back in his mouth, the previous tension melting.

"Alright, come here, lets do this." Sam leaned back on the bed and opened his arms.

The archangel wasted no time in clambering on the bed, pausing only to grab a stuffed platapus off the floor. Gabriel sighed as he settled against the tall brunet's chest, "Sometimes, I wish I had taken a younger vessel."

"Why don't you just change yourself into a kid?" Sam asked, glancing down at him, "I mean, you've taken the form of Doctor Sexy before."

"Still feels like me to me." Gabriel mummbled eloquently around the rubber in his mouth.

Sam nodded, understanding what he meant. Even though he looked and felt different to others, Gabriel still felt like Gabriel to himself.

The archangel slipped the pacifier out enough to talk clearly. "Thanks, Sam." Gabriel murmured quietly without opening his eyes, "I've been needing this for a long while, but I never trusted anyone enough."

Sam's hazel eyes snapped open, blinking in surprise, "You trust me?"

"Dean and Castiel aren't the only ones with a profound bond." Gabriel said smugly before closing his mouth over the yellow plastic, tucking his head under Sam's chin with a content sigh.


	2. Discussions and Dinosaurs

The morning after that night of cuddling, Sam woke up alone in the motel room. He questioned if it had really happened or if had just been a bizarre dream. However, a text on his phone from the candy loving archangel affirmed that it had indeed happened: "Thanks kiddo I needed that."

The next time Sam saw Gabriel, though, the archangel didn't even bother with talking.

One minute Sam was flipping through the channels on the crappy motel tv, the next he was standing in a room with a comfy looking couch and a much nicer television. Just by looking around Sam got the feeling that this was the living room of Gabriel's "playhouse," and he noticed a hallway to his left with doors leading to other rooms.

"Glad you could make it." Gabriel commented from a recliner behind the hunter.

"How could I not?" Sam snorted, but his words held no malice. He mentally noted that the shorter man was holding his yellow pacifier again.

Gabriel just smiled and stood, the recliner rocking in his wake.

Sam found himself idly wondering if the archangel could fit in his lap while he rocked in the plush chair.

"I was hasty last time." Gabriel announced suddenly, expression surprisingly sheepish, "I had a bad week and needed comfort asap." He held up a single finger, "As such, I feel like we need to go over some ground rules. At least if you're good with continuing?"

Sam thought it over for a moment. The idea of caring for Gabriel was appealing, to be honest. All his life Sam had been mother henned by Dean. This was his chance to take care of someone else for a change.

He nodded silently and Gabriel looked relieved and excited all at once.

"Great!" The archangel guided them to sit on the couch facing each other, "Okay, lets talk boundaries. This isn't a sexual thing for me, okay?"

Sam nodded again, expression serious, "That works great for me, I was kinda hoping it wasn't like that, so...yeah."

Gabriel gave a small laugh, "Yeah. I just want a caretaker, so to speak. Oh, and I know some people find being called Daddy weird, so that's optional."

Sam shrugged, "I don't mind, you can call me Daddy."

"Good, now we're getting somewhere." Gabriel absent mindedly fiddled with the pacifier in his hand, "My little self is about six, by the way. I can do some stuff by myself, but I'd like it if you'd do things like fixing food and bedtime routine."

"Bedtime routine?" The hunter echoed, "So like, give you a bath, get you in pyjamas, make sure you brush your teeth, tell you a story, and then tuck you in?"

"Yep. I know I don't need to eat, bathe, or sleep. It's just nice." The archangel added with a shrug, then said, "You can still do research if you want to, like when I'm playing in the floor or whatever."

"Okay, sounds like this should be therapeutic for both of us, honestly." The taller brunet said, then gestured to the hallway, "So is this the same place as that room from before?"

"Mmhm." Gabriel hummed, standing and waving for the hunter to follow him, "This is the living room. That door is the kitchen, fully stocked. This one is the bathroom, and that one is the guest room which is essentially yours." He came to a stop in front of the last room, the door had his name painted in stenciled letters of different colours, "This is my room, of course."

"Right. Nice clock." Sam said as he noticed the grandfather clock at the very end of the hallway.

Gabriel glanced at the column of elegantly carved wood that housed the chimes and clock itself, "I like the sound of it chiming off every fifteen minutes, it's a comforting constant."

Sam smiled in understanding, he knew how comforting having a routine was. He hated having to move around so much, especially as a kid. His taurean craving for stable consistency had never really been satisfied.

"Well, that's the house and we've talked about the ins and outs. You ready?" Gabriel asked, looking at Sam expectantly.

The hunter blinked before he caught up. It was a little bit before six in the evening so he nodded and shucked off his shoes to put in the guest bedroom, feeling comfortable enough to stay for a while.

"Alright, what do you feel like tonight?" Sam asked, trying to get into his role of caretaker as he headed toward the kitchen with the shorter in tow.

Gabriel looked up and to the side as he pondered his choice, bringing the pacifier to his mouth. He mummbled his answer after a moment, "I want chicken nuggets, Daddy."

A soft smile came to Sam's face, "Okay, sounds good." The tall brunet really hadn't expected the warm sensation that rose in his chest, but it was not unwelcome.   
"Why don't you grab some crayons and a colouring book and wait at the table...kiddo." Sam tried the nickname out as he peered into the freezer of the fridge.

It sounded different when Gabriel had used it before, almost smug. However, coming from Sam it had a gentleness to it, a fond ring.

Gabriel smiled behind the plastic and nodded before quickly fetching said things from his room.

Sam found a bag of chicken nuggets, dinosaur shaped of course, and then set to work locating a baking pan to put them on. He was starting to get frustrated by the time the archangel came back into the kitchen.

"It's in the drawer beneath the stove, Daddy." Gabriel hinted helpfully as he settled himself at the table and began to colour Cinderella's dress silver. He seemed to have left the pacifier in his room since it wasn't in his hand or mouth.

"Thanks, I don't know where my brain is today." Sam improvised, staying in his role as he opened said drawer and pulled out a baking sheet and pre-heating the oven to the directions on the bag.

He watched Gabriel colour for a moment, waiting for the oven to beep that it was ready. An idea came to the hunter, "How about some green beans too? You can eat them with your fingers and you need something green on your plate."

Gabriel wiggled his nose but made a noise of agreement since they weren't the worst vegetable Sam could've suggested.

Sam grinned and opened the bottom cabinet next to the sink to pull out a pot to cook them in. The pantry was to his right and had several canned soups and cereals, as well as a few side items for meals.

Once the green beans were slowly warming on the stovetop and the dinosaurs were baking away, Sam sat down at the table adjacent to the archangel. The chimes in the grandfather clock started, the heavier ones gonging six times after the smaller ones finished their routine.

"Whatcha working on, squirt?" Sam asked, watching as a yellow crayon was selected.

"Sleeping Beauty." Gabriel answered, filling in her hair. He furrowed his brows and pouted at the page, everything was coloured in except her dress, "What should I colour her dress, Daddy, pink or blue?"

"Blue matches her eyes." Sam replied and smiled when Gabriel accepted the answer, grabbing a pale blue crayon.

A few minutes later the oven beeped, announcing that it was done cooking. Sam grabbed a pot holder to pull the tray out, wincing at the heat seeping through and hastily set it on the stove top with a small clang.

"You okay, Daddy?" Gabriel piped up from the table, his tone genuinely worried.

Sam put down the pot holder and stirred the green beans, "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just a little hot, so we gotta be careful and wait a bit, alright?"

"M'kay." Gabriel hummed as he went back to work on his third page, a picture of Jasmine with Raja. He picked up a orange-yellow colour and began contentedly filling in the pet tiger.

Sam grabbed a regular plate and a plastic plate that was bear shaped and had sections. He rationed the food out and grabbed a fork for himself.

"Dinner time, Gabe." Sam announced as he set the bear plate in front of him, "C'mon, take a break from colouring, kiddo."

Gabriel seemed reluctant to interrupt his work, but he obediently shut his colouring book and put his things to the side. He started on the green beans first, "Can I have ketchup?"

Sam went to the fridge to grab the bottle from in the door, "You want a drink?"

"Apple juice." Came the reply and Sam grabbed the container. 

He set it on the counter and looked through the overhead cabinet, fishing out a glass for himself and a red sippy cup for Gabriel. He put the apple juice away and set the drinks on the table before carefully squirting a small puddle of ketchup on a space on Gabriel's plate.

The dinosaurs didn't stand a chance now.

"Thank you." The archangel said as politely as he could around the t-rex in his mouth.

Sam smiled, shaking his head fondly when Gabriel started dipping his green beans into the ketchup too and the hunter picked up his fork to begin eating his own green beans.


	3. Berenstain Bears and Bathtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got off my ass and wrote this for Patri's birthday!  
> I know it's not particularly long, but this one is very sweet like the first chapter~

After they finished eating, Sam collected their dishes and put them into the sink and let them soak for a bit.

The clock chimmed again signaling that it was fifteen after six.

"What do you want to do now, kiddo?"

Gabriel thought for a moment then smiled, "I wanna watch Sprout."

At Sam's confused expression he gathered his crayons and colouring book, leading the hunter to the living room. He set his things on the coffee table and retrieved the remote, switching the tv on. It must have already been on the right channel because Gabriel set the remote back down, so Sam sat in the recliner and gestured for the angel to sit on his lap. 

Gabriel grinned and eagerly curled up on the tall brunet's lap, quietly snapping his fingers to retrieve his yellow pacifier from who knows where.

The Berenstain Bears were on currently and as the hours went on Sam found himself enjoying the simple plots of the children's shows. Eventually it was nearing nine and Sam figured that would be a good time to get Gabriel in his pyjamas and in bed.

He rubbed Gabriel's back to stir him, "C'mon, we gotta get you ready for bed."

"Aw," The angel whinned, pleading around his pacifier, "Can't we wait until Pajanimals is over?"

"Okay, but this is the last show." The hunter acceeded with a sigh.

Once the credits were rolling Gabriel obediantly shut the tv off. He mummbled sleepily to himself as he started down the hall, "Bathtime..." 

Sam halted. It was easy to fall into his role with things like supper time, but bath time? He was nervous, and his hesitancy must have shown because Gabriel glanced back and shot him a knowing look.

"Time out." He said, pausing their scene.

"Sorry." Sam mummbled immediately, feeling sheepish.

Gabriel shook his head, grinning, "Don't be, everyone has their limits. We don't have to do bath time if you're not ready to see my vessel in all their glory."

"I'm just a little nervous." Sam explained, shaking his head with determination, "It's difficult to get past the level of modesty I was taught, but I think it'll be relaxing for us both once we get started."

"If you sure..." Gabriel trailed off and continued down the hallway, calling back, "C'mon, Daddy, I want a bubble bath!"

Sam felt a smile slide its way onto his features and he followed, "Alright, but not too many. I don't want you getting lost in there, squirt."

By the time he reached the bathroom Gabriel had already stripped down and was waiting patiently next to the tub. The tall brunet took in the simple and decently sized room, pointedly not looking at the short angel for too long. Sam spotted the bottle of bubble soap on the back edge and he rolled up his sleeves in preparation before kneeling down to start running the bath. He drizzled in a fair amount of the sweet smelling soap as the water began to fill the tub, bubbles frothing to life.

"Alright, it's not too hot. Better get in before the bubbles dissolve." Sam glanced up and gestured for the angel to get in.

Gabriel stepped in, sinking into the warm water with a contented sigh.

Sam took the reins and picked up the cup on the back edge, already knowing what it was for. He scooped some of the water not covered in bubbles and held his hand at Gabriel's hairline, "Lean back for me so I can get your hair wet."

He silently oblidged, tipping his head back to let the hunter pour the water over his hair. 

Sam set the cup back and grabbed the bottle of two-in-one shampoo from the edge, squirting a bit into his palm. He gently began to massage the shampoo in, causing Gabriel to pause in his creating a bubble mountain and close his eyes contentedly. Sam was careful not to get any in the angel's amber eyes, knowing from experience that No Tears meant it detangled knots and not that it didn't hurt to get in your eyes.

Idly, Sam thought about how strange and surreal it was for him to be casually washing an archangel's hair, but he dismissed the feeling since he also felt relaxed and happy. He then paused and wondered how long it had been since he had felt so comfortable. Not since he first moved in with Jessica.

"Whatcha thinking about, Daddy?" Gabriel asked, dragging Sam back to the present.

The tall brunet hadn't realized that he'd stopped moving his hands and he coughed awkwardly as he reached for the cup again, "Uh, I just...I was just thinking about how it's been awhile since I've felt this calm and, uh, content, I guess?"

"Oh, okay." Gabriel didn't push the issue and went back to playing.

Where he got the rubber duck, Sam had no clue. He hadn't seen it when he started the bath. He chalked it up to the same method the angel had used to retrieve his pacifer from his room before.

"Tip back." Sam murmured, pouring the water over his hair to rinse out the suds.

The bath passed in relative quiet, aside from Gabriel's humming, both of them comfortable with the silence. Once Gabriel was clean Sam let the water drain and grabbed a nearby towel, holding it out to wrap around the short angel. The towel, as it turned out, had a hood with puppy ears. Gabriel snuggled into the terry cloth towel and padded to his room, Sam close on his heels.

The hunter strode over to the dresser without needing prompting and after looking through a few drawers he found a pair of plain underwear and some yellow footie pyjamas.

"Lets get you in your pjays." Sam said as he placed the clothes on the bed and helped the angel finish drying off. He took note of how quiet Gabriel was being, wondering if it was the relaxing bath or if it was something on his mind.

"You okay?" He asked, voicing his concerns.

"Mmhm," Gabriel murmured and nodded, sitting on the bed as Sam helped him into the footies, "Just tired."

Sam knew that the angel couldn't really get tired the same way humans did, but he nodded all the same and zipped him up, "There we go, ready for bed?"

Again the angel nodded and he crawled under the blankets, but then he tugged on Sam's sleeve, "Stay?"

"I'm wearing jeans." He pointed out.

"Your duffle bag is in the guest room." Gabriel informed him, breaking character.

The hunter went to go look and his bag was exactly where Gabriel said it was. He pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a purple t-shirt with a dog on it, changing quickly.

Sam came back to Gabriel's room and he pulled back the comforter, climbing in with him and holding the angel close.

"I'm glad you agreed to this." Gabriel sighed, tucking his head under Sam's chin, "Especially the bath. I know most people would be weirded out about the whole, 'This isn't really me it's my vessel' thing."

Sam gave a small laugh at that. Then he paused, curious, "Who is—er, was—your vessel anyway?"

"Dagstyggr. He was a nordic fisherman." Gabriel replied sleepily, "Not much of a story really. But don't worry, his soul flew the coop after the first century, so I've got the place all to myself."

"That's good to hear." Sam mused aloud, starting to feel drowsy himself.

The angel didn't reply, he just snuggled closer.


End file.
